


Head kavatsused

by lamename



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: COVID-19, Footnotes, Humor, Philosophical meanderings, Post-Canon, Puns for Armageddidn't, because I moved them to Estonia, some references to Estonian culture and politics
Language: eesti keel
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23931079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamename/pseuds/lamename
Summary: Crowley ja Aziraphael arutavad oma koha üle jätkuvas maailmas.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), implied
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Head kavatsused

**Author's Note:**

> Kirjutatud Prima Vista fänniloomingu konkursi jaoks.
> 
> Ma ei plaaninud ajastada selle loo avaldamist 30. sünnipäevaks, aga "Head ended" ilmus 01.05.1990!   
> Kui keegi peaks segadusse sattuma: "Aziraphael" ongi eestikeelse väljaande kirjapilt.

_Kui kõik on lõppemas,_

_kas siis jääb ainult loota,_

_et algab miski, mida_

_keegi meist ei oota?_

  * Viivi Luik „On aastasaja lõpp. On öö“ (katkend)



Lastes vestlusel soikuda täpselt õigel hetkel, võib hilisel pärastlõunal Olümpia hotelli kohvikus kuulda luksatust. Kui teritada kõrvu ja ringi vaadata, juhuks kui mõni sõber või ülemus on nii varakult jooma kukkunud, siis ühtäkki jõnksatab aju ühelt mõttelõngalt teisele. Selleks ajaks, kui oma laudkonnaga on mõttevälgatuse üle naerdud, on vahejuhtum ununenud.

Nad ei oska arvata, et inimesed[1] võiks nende vestlust kuulata. Järelikult pole see võimalik. Ja hea ongi, sest neid – täpsemini Crowleyt, kes alkoholi tarbides läks Aziraphaeli seltskonnas natuke kuraasi täis[2] – poleks enam Aziraphaeli lemmikkohvikusse oodatud.

„Kujutad ette - rotid?“ hüüatas Crowley ning kirtsustas nina. „Ma _söön_ rotte. Või vähemalt võiksin süüa, kui ma tahaksin.“

Aziraphael itsitas ja üritas taastada oma rühti, mis oli viimase klaasi ajal vedelamaks muutunud. „Eestis pole sinu moodi madusid! Nad ei osanud midagi muud arvata.“ Ta naeratas kavalalt. „Sa oled lihtsalt kade, et sul ei tulnud pähe rotte neid juhtmeid sinu asemel närima saata ja pidid plaani jaoks maoks muutuma.“

Mossitades libises Crowley toolil veelgi allapoole. „Pole aus, kui hästi sa mind tunned,“ pobises ta nina alla. Tegelikult käis Crowleyle närvidele veel üks pisiasi: ta oli ebameeldivalt üllatunud, kui tema vingerpuss valitsusele takistas tal sama päeva õhtul e-teeninduses uut ettevõtet registreerida. Tema lohutuseks polnud Aziraphaelil aimugi, mida eesti.ee portaalis teha saab. Tema õnnetuseks polnud ta veel julgenud Aziraphaelilt küsida, kas ta tahaks kaasa lüüa. Nad olid küll lähedasemad kui kunagi varem ning ainuüksi turvalisuse kaalutlustel[3] oli neil olnud mõistlik ühine korter võtta. Siiski olid nende elude pidepunktid välja vahetunud nii kiiresti, et iseennastki oli raske ära tunda.

„Kuule, ingel…“ Crowley loksutas klaasipõhja. „Kas sa mõtled vahel, et oleks pidanud laskma kõigel sellel lõppeda? Maailmast on saanud paras uhhaa.“

Aziraphael ohkas. “Seda ma tõesti ei oodanud, kui ma sinu maailmalõpu-lõpu ideega nõustusin. Ma tean, et suutsime ära põhjendada, miks maailma päästmine on Jumala plaanidega kooskõlas, aga sellegipoolest paneb see uus ajastu mind kahtlema.“

„Ei, plaanide osas oli sul õigus!“ pistis Crowley vahele. „Raudselt seda ta tahtiski. See on järgmine samm.“ Ta krimpsutas nägu ja rehmas käega. „Ma lihtsalt pole nõus, kuidas asjad arenevad. Kõik oli minemas justkui hästi…“

Aziraphael ajas pea viltu ning uuris Crowleyt ainiti, kuni too oma moodsat tumesinist ülikonda ja päikseprille kohendama hakkas. Uuesti oma pilku tõstes märkas Crowley, et Aziraphaeli silmad olid selginenud. Aziraphael küsis: „Sa siis arvad, et sünnib midagi uut? Mina pakun, et läheb üpris samamoodi, ainult et nii taevas kui põrgu saavad üha vähem mõjutada. Inimesi on nüüdseks piisavalt palju, et maailma moraalset tasakaalu on raske kõigutada.“

Ohkega hakkas Crowley samuti kaineks. „Ja sina arvad, et inimkond hakkab käima sama rada ja ajalugu jääb lõputult korduma? Kuhu jumala test peaks välja jõudma, kui tuleb lõputu arv maailmasõdu? Ja inimesed notivad üksteist maha ja leiutavad uusi hingepiinu? Ei, mina pole sellega nõus,“ kuulutas ta küünarnukkidele nõjatudes. „Mina arvan, et nüüd on meie kord katsejänesed olla. Käituda nagu inimesed ja sekkuda[4]!“ lõpetas ta poolhingetult.

Crowley tabas end vahel ummikus istudes imestamast, kuidas mööda olid lipsanud juba aastakümned Aziraphaeli ümberkolinud kogus lamaskledes ja kohtamas käies, käe sooja hoidmiseks elegantseid vempe visates. Nad ei teadnud oma töölepingu lõpetamise tingimusi, aga pikast vaikusest hoolimata kartsid, et need võivad iga hetk ette hoiatamata jõustuda. Katseid lagedale tulla ideega, mis kättemaksu ära hoiaks või vähemalt teeks selle maksjatele maksimaalset kahju, katkestas tavaliselt Crowley tagant kostuv autosignaal.

Aziraphael võttis hetke huulte puhtaks tupsutamiseks. Siis haaras ta laualt Crowley nutitelefoni ning, kohmerdades kaamera aktiveerinud, kohendas selle abil oma helesinisega salgutatud lokke. „Meist ei saa päris inimesi, kallis. Põgenesime ikke alt ning oleme nii lähedal vabale tahtele kui me eal olla võime, aga meie kogemused ei saa ikkagi inimkonna kujutlusvõimega võistelda.“ Telefoni tagasi ulatades lisas ta, „Loomisvõimelt on nemad jumalale lähemal kui meie.“

Crowley eiras tema ees pendeldatavat telefoni, et Aziraphaeli silmi püüda. „Aga me ju ei tea, kuni me päriselt, tõsimeeli, ei proovi! Ja isegi kui me ei suuda olla nagu inimesed, äkki on neil just vaja meie panust, et midagi muuta. Kas sa ei tunne soovi või kohustust midagi ette võtta?“

„Kuidas me võime midagi alustada, kui ei tea, mida teeme? Tõsi, meile on tuttavad taeva ja põrgu üldine süsteem, kuidas jagada teod headeks ja halbadeks ning kuidas inimesed neid tegema panna, kuigi meil mõlemal oli väheke teistsugune arusaam. See aga ei aita lahenda küsimusi: mida laseb teha meil jumal? Kas isegi tema veel näeb, millise sündmuste ahela vallandab ühe inimese silmapilgutus?“

„Kui jumal pole siiani endast märku andnud, siis kas sel on enam vahet?“ küsis Crowley kibestunult. „Me võime sama hästi püüda teha oma parima, et inimsugu ette valmistada uuteks raskusteks, et neil oleks parem šanss ennast kaitsta.“

„Hea küll, ma võin su plaani ära kuulata,“ ütles Aziraphael ohkega telefoni lauale pannes. Crowley pistis selle võiduka naeratusega taskusse ja nipsutas kohale sülearvuti.

„On 2020. Minu ettekujutus on umbes selline…“

***

Crowley katkestas oma slaidiesitluse korduvalt, et seda Aziraphaeli kommentaaridega täiendada. Nii jäi neil üks slaid vahele. Kumbki ei tundnud sellest ka puudust, sest Aziraphael oli taevas harjunud paar tundi lühemate koosolekutega ja Crowley oleks õnnest lõhkenud, kui tema leidlikkust oleks kauem tähele pandud[5]. Õnneks jäi läbi arutamata vaid ebatõenäoliste ohtude slaid; kahjuks oli just sellel punkt „pandeemia (1820, 1920, …)“.

Aziraphael tuli eriolukorraga suurepäraselt toime: ta toimetas raamaturiiulite vahel nagu tavaliselt ja saatis Crowley enda eest poodi, kui too enam paigal istuda ei suutnud. Crowley kohanes samuti nagu oskas – homofoobide tarbeks varutud veepüstolit kasutas ta hoopis autoaknast 2+2 reeglit eiravate inimeste pritsimiseks[6]. Poeskäikude üle ta siiski vahel nurises. Õigupoolest polnud neil vaja süüa[7], aga Aziraphael vihjas inimeste meeleoluga kursis olemise vajalikkusele ning hoidus hoolega Crowleyt tänamast või kiitmast. Niisiis läks Crowley ilma pikema jututa autosse ja valmistus mitmetunniseks operatsiooniks. Deemonil piisab viiruse eemal hoidmiseks sõrmenipsust[8], kuid tuli välja selgitada, milline kaitsevarustus oleks viimaste juhiste kohaselt erru läinud deemoni seljas teiste poodlejate jaoks neutraalne eeskuju.

Kui Aziraphael oma poekotid lõpuks kätte sai, varises Crowley diivanile, käsi silmil. „Kes oleks arvanud, et varsti pärast maailma laulu laulmise ära jäämist juhtub samamoodi Eurovisioniga? Kõik muutub nii palju, et mul pole aimugi, kuidas suurendada inimkonna vastupanu üleloomulikele jõududele.“ Tema sõõrmetesse jõudis magus lõhn kommikarbist, mida Aziraphael tema nina all hoidis, ning haaras pimesi selle järele.

„Oh, see kriis laabub üsna ruttu, kui inimesed kodus püsivad,“ trööstis Aziraphael. Crowley suutäit rikkus vaid lause „Ole kallis ja tegele parem uue põlevkivitehase küsimusega“.

[1] Seevastu olid nad aeg-ajalt paranoilised taeva ja põrgu teenrite kõrvade suhtes.

[2] Alkohol ei olnud siinkohal oluline mõjur. See efekt tekib introverdis, kui tema lähedasim inimene (või muu olevus) talle tundide kaupa tähelepanu osutab.

[3] Deemoni ja ingli kokku kolimine oli praktiliselt garanteeritud viis karistada saada, aga 1) neil oli see juba muudel põhjustel soolas, 2) teha meeleheitlik katse teineteist päästa on võimalik vaid õigel ajal õiges kohas olles, 3) kui juba hävitatud saada, siis võimalikult uhke kuritegude/heategude nimekirjaga.

[4] Levinud vaatenurgast olid Crowley ja Aziraphael inimtegevusse sekkumist - oma põhilist töökohustust – aegade algusest täitnud, kui sellest ei õnnestunud kõrvale hiilida. Crowley ja Aziraphaeli arvates olid sekkujad nende vastavad ülemused ning nende endi ainus suur vahele segamine oli toimunud alles maailma lõpul.

[5] Põrgu ettekannete ajal oli lubatud vaid enda ette vahtimine või ebamugavate küsimuste esitamine, viimane muidugi siis, kui tegemist polnud mõne ülemuse sõnavõtuga.

[6] Tavalise veega. Aziraphael oli lubanud püha vett kasutada teistsugustes eriolukordades.

[7] Kui juba peensustesse laskuda, siis oleksid nad võinud toidu enda lauale soovida. Kuna vaimusilmas manatu pole kunagi sama detailne kui pärisasi, ei tulnud see neile mõttessegi.

[8] Keskmisel deemonil pole küll aimu, misasi viirus täpsemalt on ja kuidas see levib. Neil polegi seda vaja teada, kuna nad kasutavad kehasid nii harva, et ei oska enamikke funktsioone sisse lülitada. Ehkki Aziraphael on jäänud endale kindlaks, et MMSi joomine läks moodi põrgu algatusel, ei usu Crowley, et deemonid nii nupukad oleksid.

**Author's Note:**

> Tunnistan ausalt, et suurem osa sai kirja 30.03 ja 30.04, aga mitte osalema polnud ma ka nõus :P Algne plaan hõlmas rohkem kohaliku poliitika ja kirjanduse üle arutamist, aga siis tuli koroona ja varjutas kõik muu...


End file.
